kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zel-melon/Fall 18 Event is actually fair for Casual (change my mind)
Note: The definition of new players in this case is full-on "all casual" To be honest, this event is actually one of the more well-designed event compared to the clusterfuck of previous events (*cough* Nishimura-6 *cough*). However, there are still new players who cannot clear the events and it made me think, "is the event still unfair to new players?" Short answer, relatively no. Long answer: E-1: *'Required mechanic:' ASW gears *'Learning mechanic:'Vanguard Position(ing) *'Boss': Typical easy Submarine boss but a buffed version. *'Pre-boss': The pre-boss is nothing special, but it is actually need when they put in PT-imp. New players will never experience PT-Imp before and it is a great place to place to before introducing them to the nightmare butt-rape PT-imp can give you in the future. A great appetizer. Additionally, it uses this chance to let them try out vanguard (well, courtesy to us old players telling them to use it). E-2: *'Required mechanic:' Type 3, Support Expedition *'Learning mechanic:' LBAS, Artillery Imp (for easy), TP-phase, Tank (if you receive them), Historical bullshit *'Boss': The boss itself can be dealt using Type 3 shell. Simple if you reach 4-5 and early learning experience of you never. *'Pre-boss': The most interesting thing is actually Node I where a surface fleet accompanied by a submarine exist. It gives newbies an experience of your surface-equipped DD doing jackshit or asw-equipped DD with Double-line/Line-abreast making everything sad. Additionally, if you learn about Vanguard from previous map. this is where you can use the idea that the top three positions does not have debuff on ASW damage and making you know that you should put your ASW there if you bring one. E-3: *'Required mechanic:' Combined Fleet, LBAS BOMBERS *'Learning mechanic:' Combined Fleet, Artillery Imp AND Artillery Imp + PT Imp fuck everything combo, Historical bullshit-2, CVL-escort possibility, Over-ranged LBAS *'Boss': There are three boss and the meat is definitely node M, the appetizer to E5P2 (see nightmare). Node M consist of an installation boss, a Artillery Imp and PT-Imp. This is where you will learn how fucked up is this composition. It is where your lack of LBAA will be tested as they are extremely useful for taking out both artillery- and PT-Imp. This is definitely a great appetizer for what you will face in both E4 and E5. The 2nd boss and 3rd boss have similar gimmick, high armor and air power. It let's you experience the horror of not reaching AS but it also gives you the opportunity to give CVL escort a try. With the dive bomber bonus (again, courtesy of testers), it allows 2 dive bomber strategy to work so that you can bring enough fighters. This also let you experience the lack of LBAS, while devastating, is not impossible. They are all good warm-up for the upcoming maps. *'Pre-boss': Nothing special, carry on. E-4: *'Required mechanic:' LBAS, Support Expedition *'Learning mechanic:' Hidden route, Transport Combined Fleet (maybe, if you choose to) *'Boss': This boss is actually a good setup to the EO-section of the event. She is not extremely difficult yet not a pushover. You cannot easily clean her up because of the existence of the PT-imp making bringing either support expedition or LBAS essential. Since she's weak to Type 3 shell too, nothing of important is made there. *'Roadblock': This is where the roadblock can actually happen because of how essential is LBAS compared to E-3 and E-2. You need LBAS. It will make life a lot easier and you're unlikely to clear without it. But if you pass the LBAS test (have LBAA), you are ready for E-5. E-5: *'Required mechanic:' LBAS, Support Expedition, STF/CTF knowledge, Hidden route *'Learning mechanic:' RNG is bullshit *'Boss': Phase 1 is pretty much E-4 Phase 1 version of 'must sink boss'. Phase 2 is nightmare (see above) and the crack version of E-3 Phase 1. Phase 3 is interesting as you can unlock debuff by doing both STF and CTF fleet A+ rank at boss, allowing you to play around with the fleet if you wish to. *'Roadblock': E-5P2. Otherwise, this map is the accumulation of everything you learn from this event into one (except TCF and TP-phase). Category:Blog posts